neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
The Real Housewives of Mint County - Seasons 1-3
Reading so many wonderful blogs like RBW's Total Drama Mint & Jack's Danganronpa Mint, I felt inspired to create one of my own however it is far different from any blog on the wiki. It's based on Th Real Housewives. The show follows the life of six American women that live through an extraordinary life. It goes into their private lives, their likes, dislikes, struggles and their side hustles. EDIT: BECAUSE I THINK NOT MANY PEOPLE READ THIS I AM GOING TO WRITE EVERY SEASON AS THEY'RE EASY TO WRITE AND DO EACH REUNION SPECIAL AFTERWARDS. Cast *Amy: Tagline - "The only thing leaving these lips is the truth." *Joy: Tagline - "I'm not self centred, the spotlight just always seems to find its way back to me." *Mint: Tagline - "Don't mess with my hoes or else I'll mess with you." *Gogo: Tagline - "Super Gay Woman is coming to the rescue!" *Wii: Tagline - "Come on hon, let's just try to get along." *Alisha: Tagline - "My shade game is strong, and my ass ain't too bad either!" |-| Season 1= Birthday Blues Joy throws a surprise birthday party for her husband RBW. Mint sees the doctor as she has a condition with her spine - she'll need an operation or else she'll be in a wheelchair for the remainder of her life. Gogo is hired by Joy to perform live music and the party, she's in need of some easy cash as she is getting married to Dark soon. Wii & Amy do brunch and Amy learns of the party so Wii makes a copy of the invitation so Amy can come along too. Joy is surprised to see Amy at the party but they remain civil with each other. She becomes suspicious that RBW invited her as they're friends - despite he fact Joy can't stand her. Whilst Gogo is performing, Amy remarks that "All of her songs sound the same." Joy decides to stir the pot and begins making up ridiculous things that Amy had supposedly said about Gogo/her music. Rehearsal Sinner Gogo makes some intricate fancy invitations for she and Dark's rehearsal dinner. Prior to the dinner she decides to clear the air with Amy who establishes the fact that many of things Joy told her are lies. Mint has her operation and so to celebrate she goes out shopping with Joy who's credit card isn't working. When she returns to her mansion, RBW reveals that he doesn't like the amounts she spends and stopped putting cash into them. At the rehearsal dinner, everyone's presents are blown out of the water by Wii's who arrives with an expensive Japanese coffee machine. Alisha doesn't wear underwear and ends up accidentally flashing Dark. An angry Gogo thinks that she was trying to seduce him. Amy confronts Joy about the lies she told Gogo and Joy refuses to cause a scene at the rehearsal dinner. Dark finally reveals that the date of the wedding is the 22nd of August and tells everyone to clear their calendars. Lost Angeles Amy decides to hold a girls trip to Los Angeles in celebration of this being Gigi's last girl trip single. Joy is late to the airport and so she misses the flight. However, the other girls get to the villa and go into the pool but Amy tells them that they're going to a boat party. On the boat party, a guy starts flirting with Wii but she's shy and nervous so Alisha teaches her how to twerk. Gogo mistakenly thinks Alisha's trying to steal the guy from Wii so she ends up getting into an argument with her and calls her a slut. Joy arrives but Amy won't let her onto the boat. Side Dick The boat party ends and Wii brings the guy she met back to the villa where everyone plays dirty 'Never Have I Ever'. However the guy Wii brought back turns out to be a robber when Alisha catches him taking her things. Amy calls security and he's swiftly removed from the premises. Wii apologises profusely to everyone even though nobody is mad at her. Joy says that 'only Amy could come up with something like dirty never have I ever' and an argument breaks out. Wii takes everyone to a spa outing the next day to relieve the drama and tension between the group. The girls all return home to Mint County. Gym Lad With the wedding date looming, Dark becomes worried that once he and Gogo are married they'll let themselves go so he starts going to the gym constantly. This causes him to bond with Alisha who also goes there to work out her butt. Mint lets Amy set her up on a blind date but she ends up hating him (he's named Mo). Gogo reassures Dark that she loves him no matter what. Mint ends up climbing out the bathroom window of the restaurant to escape Mo who catches her in the act and begins to unload all his issues on her. She manages to give him some good advice causing Mint to think about becoming a therapist. School Days Wii & Mint both decide to go back to College and take a course together about psychology as they love nosing about in people's problems and fixing them. Amy befriends Alisha in the meantime but whenever they're out together, Alisha is constantly hit on to Amy's annoyance. Gogo finds out that Dark & Alisha are gym buddies so they have a huge fight and postpone the wedding. Gogo stays at Wii's for the night. Wanting revenge, Amy tells a random perv that Alisha works for her and sells her for sex trafficking. Alisha escapes and decides that she'll never speak to Amy ever again. Dark tells Gogo that he is faithful to her and tells her to come back home so realising the error of her ways she does so. Mint Mania Wii becomes jealous when Mint becomes the teachers pet in there class. Wii drinks mass amounts of coffee so she can study to rival Mint but ends up being rushed to hospital due to a caffeine rush. Amy & Mint have lunch at a lovely Café but it turns out it's owned by Alisha's cousin (Libby). Alisha secretly plots with Libby and tells her to get close to Amy, find out her deepest secret/fear in order to exploit it. Wii discovers that the reason Mint is the teachers pet is because she gets all the answers of the tests given to her because she's sleeping with the Professor. A horrified Wii is going to tell the Dean but Mint convinces her not to. Magic Mo Gogo's hen do arrives and the girls go to a popping club but Joy gets completely drunk and pukes prompting Amy to brand her an alcoholic. Back at Gogo's mansion a stripper arrives called Magic Mo and it turns out to be the guy Mint went on a date with. Mint becomes very upset she skipped out on there date as when he strips it turns out he has a large package. Gogo confides in Wii that she doesn't really know if she wants to marry Dark as she thinks she might be a lesbian. Wii says that she should decide so she doesn't end up breaking Dark's heart. She's a Schemer Libby & Amy go to a boutique where Libby learns that Amy has felt insecure about her father who ran away when she was 2. Libby learns that he was an Accountant named Glenn who ran away to Hollywood to become a reporter. Libby & Alisha head to Los Angeles to look for Amy's father and manipulate him into telling her awful reasons as to why he ran away. There plan ends up working leaving Wii, Gogo & Mint to pick up the broken pieces of Amy all over the floor. Blame it on the Alcohol Joy is upset when Mint continuously blows her off to take care of Amy. Wii is propositioned by she and Mints professor which shocks her as Mint believed them to be in a secret but committed relationship. Gogo tells her that the right thing to do is to tell Mint. Alisha tells Joy that she and Libby orchestrated Amy's destruction and they all laugh about it. However Joy uses it as a way to back in with Mint so she tells Mint that Alisha and Libby did this and an angry Mint demands they leave Mint County "NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!" and never come back. They do as she says. Kiss the Twerker Goodbye Wii & Gogo reflect on all the good times they had with Alisha so Gogo and Joy decide to pay her a surprise visit. Wii reveals what she knows about the professor to Mint who calls of their relationship. However, the vindictive professor tells the dean that Mint sent him in an email saying she'd screw him for good grades. Mint is expelled! To celebrate she goes out with Amy. Gogo & Joy go out with Alisha & Libby but Joy gets drunk and pukes on Alisha's dress. Alisha takes Joy to an AA meeting. Movie Star Magic Amy is elated when she gets a role in a big screen movie but the director criticises her acting which undermines her confidence. Mint moves in with Joy and destroys every bottle of Alcohol in her house. Gogo goes out trying on dresses with Wii and I'm other news Wii finishes her course with an A-Star. Mint introduces Joy to a new hobby...Go-Kart racing. Gogo finds the perfect dress but an obnoxious kid spills juice on it so she is forced to settle for the second best dress in the store. And it All Comes To A Head... Alisha returns to town just in time for Gogo & Dark's wedding and she wants revenge on Joy for revealing what she and her cousin did. She plans to humiliate Joy at the wedding reception. The wedding goes smoothly but Gogo reveals to Wii during the reception that she slept with a pornstar called Laura Lou. Amy tries to have Joy thrown out for being an alcoholic and Mint is incredibly angry that Alisha is back. Amy becomes increasingly disturbed with how nice Wii is so she says that to Mint that she must be hiding something and remarks "she's probably a prostitute or something." Mint accuses Wii of being a prostitute so Wii loses her cool and shoves Mint into the wedding cake. And Alisha drops a bombshell...RBW has been cheating on Joy with her! |-| Reunion= Andy: Tonight The Real Housewives of Mint County reunite to dive straight into all the drama this season! Cut to clips of various fights and altercations that have occurred throughout the course of the season. Andy: Hosted by me Andy Cohen! Cut to the inside of a lavish castle like building/talk show stage. In the centre of the fairytale stage is a throne and on either side of the throne are two long couches big enough for three people to sit on. Andy: Welcome to the reunion! Andy sits on the throne and on the couch to the right of him sits Gogo, Alisha & Wii. On the couch to the left of him sits Joy, Mint & Amy. Andy: Here I am joined with the hot mommas of Mint County! This is the first reunion show so hopefully we'll all stay civil with each other. Some of the ladies give each other glares. Andy: Gogo, you look pretty tonight. Gogo: Thank you! I did a little something with my hair. Andy: Oooh, I can tell. Joy you're dressed to kill. Joy: I've always had a good fashion sense. Alisha rolls her eyes. Andy: Alisha with no perverted intent, you're boobs are on fleek! Alisha: Yeah I had them lifted. Andy: Nice! Mint how are you. Mint: Fabulous! Andy: And you look it to. Wii, you angel it's nice to see you. Wii: Oh trust me I'm no saint. Andy: And last but certainly not least Amy are you okay darling? Amy: I'm peachy perfect fine! Andy: Great! Well then let's dive headfirst into this seasons drama! In the first episode of the series, Joy you were planning a lit birthday party for your then husband RBW. Joy: Yes I was. I loved him very much at the time and a lot of thought and effort went into planning that party. Amy rolls her eyes. Amy: The party planner did it all for you. Joy: Andy was talking to me, please wait your turn. Amy groans. Andy: But your efforts were unfortunately thwarted as Amy turned up to your party uninvited. Wii: Yes I made a copy of the invitation and gave it to her. Joy: It really wasn't your place! Wii: I know and I have said that I'm sorry and let's just move forward from here on out. Joy: It's chill but I'm not generally a very forgiving person so don't pull shit like that ever again okay. I don't need any of my other well thought out parties ruined. Amy: You mean well thought out by your party planner you phoney. Joy: You know what I did the guest list all by myself and you weren't on it bitch! Amy: Nice words. There's a biting silence in the room, the air is thick and heavy with tension but Andy's warm voice slices through it and eases it away. Andy: Okay well we've got a number of questions online from fans. The first one is from @johnnydaman and it's for Joy. Joy: Of course it is. Amy: under her breath self centred cow! Andy: He says, even though you didn't intend for Amy to be at the party don't you think that the way you welcomed her into your home was less then stellar. Joy: Well when somebody gate crashes an important event how exactly are you supposed to react? Andy: Here guys take a look for yourselves at Joy's less than warm reception to Amy turning up at her husbands birthday. Flashback: (Amy walks into the party hand in hand with Mint.) Joy: Security please come and take out the trash! Amy: Well hello to you to Joy. Joy: Joy is the opposite of what I am feeling right now. Please let me make this clear I don't want you at my personal events. Amy: If all of my girls were invited, then I'm coming. I'm not gonna be shut out by the likes of you. Let's just try to be civil. Joy: Ok whatever just steer clear of me and steer clear of my husband you can talk to Maria. Amy: Who's that? Joy: My maid. (Joy smiles bitchily and goes off to mingle.) Andy: Looking back on it do you really think you should've reacted like that? Joy: Maybe it was a little harsh but Amy is well aware that I feel insecure about the friendship between her and my husband so I still felt that is was inappropriate tor her to turn up. Andy: Okay. So at the party Gogo you performed some live music. Gogo: Yes I did! Flashback: Gogo is performing at the party Andy: You were wonderful. Shame not everyone thought so. Flashback: (Gogo's performance is ongoing but Amy stands with Joy and Mint rolling her eyes and touching up her makeup.) Amy: How long does this song last? Mint: I don't know but it's pretty good. Amy: Eh, whatever all her songs sound the same. Andy: Amy do you want to apologise for making this remark? Amy: No it's my opinion and I stand by it. Joy: There were some other things that you said as well. Amy: Honey don't make a fool out of yourself and lie. Joy: You're the only liar in this room sweet-cheeks. Andy: Joy you informed Gogo of some of the things that were supposedly said. Take a look at this guys... Flashback: Joy runs through the crowd of dancing people over to Gogo who's finished her performance now and is packing away her guitar. Joy: Gogo your performance was wonderful. Gogo: Thank you. This is a wonderful party and you look lovely by the way. Joy: Oh stop it. I just wanted to come over to tell you that Amy has been running her mouth off about you. Gogo: Seriously, what the hell?! Saying what?! Joy: That you're songs are boring and they all sound the same. Look you didn't hear it from me but she thinks that you're a talentless ditz, she doesn't think you can make it in the music industry. Gogo: That bitch! Joy: I know how you must be feeling right now but please don't confront her now I don't want there to be a scene. Gogo: I understand, I guess I'll just steer clear of her tonight. Joy: That would probably be best. Sorry if you're feelings are hurt but I had to tell you because I'm just such a good friend! Amy: For the record, Joy definitely embellished and twisted up my words. Gogo: Okay. I understand that but I still feel a little hurt that you did say all my songs sound the same. Amy: Well y'know what they do. Joy: I wasn't lying in that clip Amy has said to me at different times all of those things! Mint: Lies! If Amy was gonna bitch about someone do you really think it would be to you? Girl you think you're that important? Joy: You're just trying to protect because your stuck up her ass you guys are bosom buddies. Mint: You're vendetta against Amy is simply ridiculous at this point. Joy: Whatever bitch. Whatever. Wii: Now now ladies let's not embarrass ourselves on live TV. Andy: So we've got a question for Gogo from @stephaniebriecock and she says, What lies Joy spreads! Amy never said anything like that! Gogo: I believe her and I have forgiven her for whatever minor things she may have said. Amy: Thank you now let's show the other women that we can be mature ladies and move on. Andy: Classy! Joy: She's far from it. Alisha: Seriously all you do is tear other people down. Joy: Seriously all you do twerk on every guy you meet. Alisha: Touché bitch. Andy: So Alisha at Gogo & Dark's rehearsal dinner you didn't wear any panties and ended up flashing for your gash. Alisha: Yes. Sometimes I just forget to put on underwear. Gogo: That's bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit! Alisha: Screw you. Gogo: Andy seriously what kind of dumbass hoe can't remember to even put on underwear. Alisha: Don't talk about me and use those derogative words. Gogo: Don't show your vagina to my husband. Alisha: Do you think I intended to do that on purpose. Of course not why the hell would I want to humiliate myself like that. Gogo: I'm done discussing this topic anyway, you're a disgusting human being. Alisha: I love you too boo. Andy: Okay Alisha we have a question for you from @shaniquajbitch and she says: Alisha although you've been hugely wronged this season in events that I'm sure will come up later, that doesn't excuse the fact that you're behaviour is just downright gross and slutty. Alisha: I don't care whatever she thinks of me. Joy: You should care about what the fans think of you but you have absolutely no morals. Alisha: Oh shut up Joy you stank ass bitch. |-| Season 2= Put a Wig on That Mint decides she wants to design a range of wigs now that her therapist dream has been squashed. Wii gets a new job working at a helpline for kids but deals with a nasty boss named Anna. Joy has split from RBW and also finally broken free from the shackles of alcohol and now is an AA sponsor who helps other people struggling with alcoholism. Amy is doing swimsuit modelling for various online shopping retailers. Gogo & Dark are now married but Gogo continues to have secret rendezvous with Laura Lou. Alisha remains in Mint County under a new aliás: Monique. Baby Bump Joy is horrified to discover that she's fallen pregnant with her ex's RBW's love child. However, Joy is blissfully unaware that Monique (Alisha) is also pregnant and both are carrying the spawn of RBW. Mint's wigs are made fun of when she enrolls in cosmetology school. Anna gives Wii her first house call where she goes to do a session with a child, however Anna doesn't tell her that she'll be there to evaluate. RBW & Amy go out to a Café and decide to see where there relationship goes. The ladies all attend Beyoncé's birthday party. Hawai-Yo The ladies all have the girls trip to Hawaii this year where Joy announces her pregnancy. Monique is disguised a local Hawaiian woman who seems to weirdly be stalking the ladies. Gogo calls Laura Lou and talks dirty to her but Amy walks in on the conversation and feels it's her duty to inform Dark of his wife's infidelity. Monique reveals herself as Alisha and all hell breaks loose between she & Joy. Hawai-No After being injured during the brawl the previous night, Wii heads back to Mint County whilst the girls go swimming with the dolphins. Joy & Alisha are both respectively at the hospital as the babies could've been hurt during the fight. It's revealed that Alisha has lost her baby and Joy says she's sorry and they make up. Alisha goes and apologises to Amy & Mint for things she'd done to them and she is welcomed back into the group. Orginal Sinner Back in Mint County, Alisha & Joy go on a spa date. Wii concludes the reason Anna is such a bitch is that she isn't getting enough sex so she sets Anna up with Dark who is still in the process of a messy divorce from Gogo. Gogo is torn between Laura and Dark and becomes enraged at Wii when discovering she set Dark up with another woman. Mint & Anna end up being old friends who went to school together so Anna invites she and the ladies to her masquerade ball. At the ball, Mint kisses a mysterious stranger. Bae Watch Mint becomes obsessed with finding out who the mysterious stranger was. Amy is disturbed by how close Joy & Alisha are becoming. Wii makes up with Gogo after there explosive argument and RBW holds a dinner to announce to his friends and family that he's in an official relationship with Amy. However, Joy doesn't take it too well! Wii can hardly stay awake after being overworked by Anna. Love is War Amy confronts Joy about how she ruined RBW's dinner whilst Joy claims the relationship disgusts her as she's carrying his child and thinks they should be together. Wii decides to open her own psychology firm and quits. Anna convinces Mint to sabotage Wii's knew business once it starts up. Wii meets with her entrepreneur with Mint who is keen in her project. He's named Max and Mint realises that he's the stranger! Peace Out! Around two months have passed and Wii is holding a party to commence the opening of her firm. Joy is very crabby and has Alisha live in and take care of her. RBW wants her to abort the baby and Amy wants nothing to do with what she's branded "hellchild". Gogo's divorce is finalised so she and Laura Lou go on their first date but she's recognised by two douchebag frat brothers. Game Changer Mint begins her take down of Wii's company. Joy has a labour scare and Gogo holds a party to officially announce her relationship with Laura Lou. For some reason Wii has a burning hatred for Laura Lou. Joy plants some boxers at Amy's house to make RBW think she's cheating on him. However her underhanded plan fails. Broken Trust & Broken Alliances The secret behind Wii & Laura Lou's past shockingly comes to light causing Gogo to hastily end the relationship. Mint struggles to balance Wii's firm takedown and her relationship with Max so not wanting to lose him she refuses to do Anna's dirty work. Alisha goes to the hospital to artificially inseminate herself and pass the baby off as RBW's. Amy sees through her charade however. Silver Screen Shade Principal photography for Amy's movie begins and she learns that Gogo will be doing the score. In retaliation for Wii revealing the truth, Laura Lou gets Wii into trouble with the law. Alisha moves in with Joy - after all pregnant women who're carrying RBW's baby gotta stick together. To celebrate production starting Amy hosts a dinner but is annoyed when Gogo constantly bugs her about what she thinks of the score. Amy ends up blowing up at her. Love is an Open Door Amy tries to reconcile with Gogo who isn't having any of her shit. Wii's firm is succeeding and she happily receives the award for Businesswoman of the Year. Alisha & Joy are constantly at each other's throats living together. RBW springs Amy away to the Bahamas before the babies come. Mint hosts a dinner so everybody can meet Max. Oooh In the season finale, there's a shark attack in the Bahamas and Amy is injured. Mint asks the girls for advice before trying bondage with Max. Wii's son that she had out of wedlock comes to town. Alisha tries to make some money at a casino with Joy so they can support their children but they end up going into labour. |-| Reunion= Content |-| Season 3= New Origins 6 months have passed, and each Joy & Alisha are respectively raising their children single handedly. Amy is dating a nerdy video game developer - his name is Geo. Wii has hired other people to run her firm (among them her estranged son) whilst she reaps the rewards. Gogo goes back on the dating scene. Mint & Max make a big leap forward and move in together. All the ladies attend RBW's elegant dinner where he unveils his new wife - Celes! Tictac County Seeing RBW remarried makes Joy even more determined to win him back and use their child to manipulate him. A nasty rumour spreads that Geo's ex (Booty) had an STD causing he and Amy's sex life to become derailed. Wii tries to connect with her son who still isn't ready to forgive her for abandoning him. Mint decides to peruse her dream to become a Geisha. Alisha gives up her child. Jesus, Japan! Mint organises this seasons girls trip to Japan where all the ladies are taught about Japanese culture...however the drama is aplenty. Gogo finds it odd when Celes subtly threatens her. Wii worries the entire time about how her son will react to know she's blown him off the girls trip. Amy invited Geo causing her to be isolated from the rest of the group as bringing boyfriends/husbands is a big no no. Jolly in Japan...Not Everyone returns to the villa but the mood is not good. Gogo is upset that Celes was invited and everyone becomes disgusted when Amy & Geo make loud sex noises. Joy hires a Japanese man to pose with her at various Japanese landmarks to make RBW jealous when they return home. Wii's son vows never to talk to his mother again. Druggie Druggie Bang Bang Alisha begins taking Marijuana to ease the pain of giving up her child. Mint travels to Europe with Max - specifically London so they can visit China Town. Joy is served with a restraining order from RBW. Amy is asked to fake a relationship with the male lead in her movie for publicity - she agrees but doesn't tell Geo. Wii's son gives her an ultimatum: she either signs over her entire company to him or she loses him forever. Gogo confesses to Booty that she thinks Celes has a dark past. The Geisha Look Gogo decides to snoop around Celes & RBW's villa. But she's caught by Celes who promptly throws her out. Mint buys a Japanese local to tell her whether she's perfected "The Geisha Look". Wii signs her company over to her son and decides it's time for her to retire. Alisha spirals out of control so cousin Libby books her into rehab. The man Joy toyed with to make RBW jealous comes to Mint County to profess his love. At the premiere of Amy's movie - she's caught in a bear faced lie. Liar Liar Bralet on Fire Geo re-evaluates his relationship with Amy. Wii takes Alisha on a day out to have a massage before sending her back to rehab. Libby believes that the Housewives have made Alisha stressed to the point where she turned to drugs, so she wants revenge. Gogo tries to tell RBW her suspicions about Celes which ends up ruining their friendship. At a local Japanese bar, Mint performs as a "Geisha" to critical acclaim. Gaming Wars Gogo tries to reconcile with RBW who isn't looking for a reconciliation. Alisha is having an affair with one of the doctors in her rehab. Joy is torn between her mysterious Japanese toy boy and the love of her life RBW. Amy supports Geo when he unveils his latest game to everyone - but the best gamer in town shows up to complicate things...because it's Dark, Gogo's ex. Lucky Hit Geo is honoured with playing the opening hit at a big baseball game so Amy devotes herself to learning the rules. Gogo decides that she's got to take down Celes and is manipulated by Libby who forges evidence and starts a damaging rumour about Celes. Wii invites her best friend Katie to come to town for a while. Putty in Libby & Gogo's hands, RBW pushes Celes further away and falls back into Joy's arms. Sex & Sin Go Hand in Hand Celes learns of what went on between Joy & RBW but she forgives him and vows to destroy Joy. Libby sets to work destroying more lives by causing a rift between Amy & Mint. Amy grows closer to Geo who proposes and she graciously accepts. Wii decides to be the wedding planner as she has nothing better to do. Getting Married Today Geo decides he doesn't want to wait a minute longer without being Amy's husband and pushes up the date of the wedding giving everyone 24 hours to sort themselves out. It's a mad rush and although it looks like everything will be in disarray everyone manages to put aside there differences for the wedding. OHMG Celes' shocking secret comes to light and everyone wonders who started the rumours. All of the ladies team up to find the puppeteer responsible for damaging all of their relationships and they conclude that Alisha has been pulling the strings from inside rehab. They tell her that they're not giving her a second chance and that they're going to shun her when she is released. It turns out Libby set her up as next season she's set to make her dramatic debut as a main cast member. The Last One Amy & Geo go on there honeymoon and RBW tracks down Celes' boss with the help of Joy. Alisha is released from rehab and tries to make a last ditch effort to expose all of Libby's lies and discretions. Wii reveals that she'll be leaving the show and her last episode will be the reunion special so everybody gets nostalgic. However she teases that she's met the brand new housewife |-| Reunion= Content Category:Stories